


Эйфория

by Puhospinka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, Light Masochism, M/M, Mini, Rating: NC17, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разных видах анальгетиков</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эйфория

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик был написан на Фандомную битву 2013 для команды Куроко.
> 
> Бета — lolygothic

Эйфория от победы — самый сильный анальгетик, это Теппей понял давным-давно. И самый кратковременный.

Поэтому сейчас он стоял в пустеющей раздевалке и ловил губами сладковатый от чужого пота воздух, наслаждаясь последними каплями удовольствия, утекающего сквозь кожу.

— Вы идите, — улыбнулся он сдвинувшему брови Хьюге. — Я догоню. Мне надо.

Хьюга не поверил. Долго стоял в дверях, словно хотел что-то сказать, потом покачал головой и ушел.

Когда хлопнула дверь, Теппей прижался спиной к стене и съехал на пол. Усталость уже расползалась по телу вязким песком, грудь ныла, словно сжатая тисками. Теппей прикрыл глаза, обхватывая себя за плечи — казалось, что так боль становится меньше.

Негромко щелкнул замок, тихие шаги отдались дрожью в мокрых ладонях. Пакет со льдом обжег ногу так неожиданно, что Теппей дернулся, поднял голову — и встретился взглядом с Ханамией. Теппей знал, что темная радужка усыпана была усыпана мелкими крапинками, которые видно только с близкого расстояния. Очень близкого. Ближе, чем сейчас.

— Знаешь, а я и забыл, почему ты мне так нравился, — улыбнулся Теппей.

Ханамия продолжал сидеть, прижимая к ноге лед, и кривил губы в знакомой улыбке.

— Классный был бросок.

По озябшей ноге прошлись теплые пальцы, а потом колено пронзила боль — такая сильная, что выступили слезы. Теппей втянул сквозь зубы воздух, а Ханамия продолжал терзать его колено, легко постукивая пальцами. И каждое прикосновение взрезало сознание белой вспышкой, заставляя корчиться от боли. Сдержать слезы не получалось, и Теппей не пытался — он растворился в огне, дергающим, пылавшем в колене, потерялся, задыхаясь, и не сразу заметил, что Ханамия убрал руку. Колено больше не разрывало, боль тупо пульсировала, заливая ногу жаром.

— Дай мне лед, — хрипло попросил Теппей.

— Неа, — рот Ханамии растянулся в счастливой улыбке. — А знаешь, почему?

Теппей откинулся затылком на стену и закрыл глаза. Колено горело, словно утыканное тысячами раскаленных игл.

— Нет, — он улыбнулся.

— Потому что я тебя ненавижу. — Ханамия наклонился совсем близко, и его дыхание обожгло шею.

Теппей поднял тяжелую руку и обнял его за шею, ероша пальцами волосы на затылке. Ханамия на секунду замер, а потом небрежно оттолкнул.

Повисла беспокойная тишина.

Открыв глаза, Теппей изучал Ханамию. Взгляд бродил по губам, скулам, линии челюсти, зацепил мочку уха.

— Иди ко мне, — сказал Теппей тихо.

Губы Ханамии кривились, когда он поднимался с колен и придвигался ближе, пока пах не оказался напротив лица.

Теппей дернул завязки и приспустил спортивные штаны, и Ханамия выдохнул едва слышно, его живот конвульсивно сжался. Теппей погладил гладкий рельеф пресса, провел пальцем вдоль узкой дорожки волос от пупка к низкой линии трусов, тронул ладонью бугор еще мягкого члена, прихватил мошонку, взвешивая в руке.

Над головой раздавалось тяжелое дыхание, перед глазами на животе пульсировала бледно-голубая венка. Теппей поднял взгляд — Ханамия стоял, низко опустив голову, опираясь руками о стену, и кусал губы.

Теппей качнулся вперед, ткнувшись лицом в пах, прошелся языком по сухим ворсинкам трусов, лизнул гладкую кожу бедра и прижался к нему щекой. Потом подцепил пальцем резинку трусов и потянул вниз, обнажая бледный, окруженный короткими темными завитками член. Он уже стоял, хотя головка еще не открылась. Теппей обхватил губами горячий влажный ствол, стягивая кожу к основанию и обнажая истекающую смазкой щель, размазал прозрачные капли. Ханамия под рукой отозвался крупной дрожью и едва заметно подался бедрами вперед.

А потом Теппей одним плавным движением вобрал в себя член, насадился на него, чувствуя, как окаменевшая плоть упирается в заднюю стенку горла, и потянул Ханамию на себя. Тот, словно очнувшись, толкнулся в рот сначала сдержанно, коротко, и Теппей сглотнул скопившуюся слюну. Зубы задели плоть, Ханамия уронил короткий стон, от которого желудок смерзся в комок, упал камнем и ожег пах плетью возбуждения. Теппей сомкнул губы вокруг члена, и Ханамия сорвался в быстрые частые толчки. Он трахал рот Теппея, резко двигая бедрами и одной рукой до боли сжимая его плечо, выдыхал часто и шумно, и от этой сумасшедшей гонки эйфория прокатывалась сквозь Теппея горячечным потоком наслаждения. Он выгнулся и замычал, когда Ханамия отчаянно вбился в него и вытянулся струной. Его рука вцепилась в волосы, беспорядочно зашарила, словно в поисках опоры — а потом член во рту содрогнулся, запульсировал — и плеснул в горло пряной влагой.

Теппей выталкивал член изо рта, задыхался, сперма текла по подбородку, но Ханамия все еще стоял, дрожа, и не давал шевелиться.

Потом устало отстранился, опустился — почти рухнул на колени — и, не поднимая глаз, положил руку Теппею на плечо. Надавил — и Теппей взвыл, суча ногами о пол и выгибаясь. Еще раз надавил — и боль прошила позвоночник. В трусы нырнула горячая рука, и Теппей застонал обессилено, разбрасывая ноги, когда Ханамия начал ему дрочить.

Боль и удовольствие плавили, выворачивали наизнанку, и Теппей мотал головой, разгоняя цветные круги перед глазами. Пальцы Ханамии сдавливали головку, и это тоже было больно, так больно, что у Теппея перехватывало горло от желания кончить. Еще немного… Совсем чуть-чуть.

— Сильнее! — хрипло вытолкнул изо рта, и Ханамия провел ногтем по красной головке, надавил, оставляя на коже горящий след. Теппей кончил с вскриком-всхлипом, одним длинным пульсирующим спазмом, извиваясь и прижимая к себе Ханамию.

Можно посидеть вот так, совсем недолго, вдыхать знакомый запах, смешанный со спермой, и щекотать губами гладкую скулу.

Ханамия оттолкнул его, одним текущим движением поднялся на ноги, вытер руку о плечо Теппея, брезгливо скривившись, и отступил на шаг.

— Ты сучий извращенец, ты это знаешь?

Конечно, Теппей знал. Ханамия даже не представляет, какой.

А тот присел перед ним на корточки, улыбнулся и пробормотал, почти промурлыкал:

— Однажды я тебя сломал, — из-под челки лукаво смотрели темные, в мелкую золотистую крапинку, глаза. — И еще раз сломаю.

Ханамия встал и пошел к выходу.

Когда за ним захлопнулась дверь, Теппей усмехнулся, поднимаясь, осторожно наступил на поврежденную ногу — боли не было, даже спала легкая опухоль. Не странно ли, что тот, кто отлично умеет калечить, умеет так же эффективно лечить?

Теппей облизал губы.

Его возбуждала не боль. Его возбуждала ненависть. И Ханамия, раз за разом приходящий за своим отсосом, подсевший и предсказуемый, осознающий свою зависимость, и от того еще больше ненавидящий.

Честно говоря, это было единственной причиной, по которой Теппею пока не наскучил Ханамия. И еще... Эйфория от ненависти — анальгетик послабее, зато действует намного дольше.


End file.
